FB 2 : Deux générations, un même sentiment
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Fruits Basket 2/2 : Haru et Ayame, malgré leur différence d'age, se découvrent un sentiment commun. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Fruits basket

Disclamer : la panière de fruits et l'onigiri ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre : shonen ai amoureux

Couples : Ayama x Hatsuharu

Cette histoire prend racine sur la fin de ma précédente fic sur Fruits basket : « Les faiblesses du cœur » (ou « Le cœur à ses faiblesses que la raison ne connaît pas ». Selon le site où elle se trouve '') Je voulais dés la fin de cette histoire faire une OS sur Haru et Ayame mais comme d'hab, le temps manquant j'ai du passer à autre choses '' Du coup, je ne sais pas si vous allez bien suivre après 2 ans d'attende TT… Sinon, la chanson ne sert pas à grand chose mais étonnamment elle m'a énormément aidé à faire la découpe de cette histoire. Surtout chercher pas pourquoi, je ne le comprend pas moi-même ''

**Deux générations, un même sentiment**

Leur professeur de mathématique ne cessait plus d'hurler.

Personne dans la classe ne semblait comprendre ses explications rendant l'homme à bout de nerf.

Quelqu'un allait-il finalement réussir à résoudre son problème ?

La classe était silencieuse, chacun redoutant d'être choisi « au hasard » pour subir le courroux de leur sensei quand une petite main se mouva au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« - Momiji ?

« - heu..

« - C'est bon, vient au tableau.

Alors aussitôt la tension descendit au cran zéro.

Comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, le jeune garçon avait prit sur lui et s'était désigné volontaire. Le plus amusant dans cette histoire étant que le blond n'était vraiment pas doué dans cette matière. Mais sa frimousse adorable, sa bonne éducation et la manière qu'il avait de mettre tout son cœur à la tache aurait rendu n'importe quel cerbère aussi doux qu'un agneau. Raison pour laquelle, leur professeur à la réputation détestable lui souriait avec bienveillance avant de tout ré-expliquer pour la énième fois.

C'était ça l'effet Momiji. Une douceur de vivre, un calme contagieux. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'appréciait autant, à l'image de cette tendresse que l'on ressent pour un petit frère. D'autant plus que comme l'ensemble des Soma portant le poids de la malédiction, le gamin avait souffert de rejet dés sa naissance. Comment faisait-il pour que cela n'apparaisse jamais sur son visage ?

Assis tout au fond de la classe, Hatsuharu sourit face à la scène qu'il voyait. Le petit lapin ne cessait toujours pas de se tromper. Irrécupérable. Lui avait bon depuis le départ sur son cahier. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne serait venu au tableau les soulager de cette affaire.

Pourquoi ?

Mis à part le fait que tout le monde le prenne pour un idiot à cause de sa lenteur pour certaine chose, il n'était pas sociable. Son dédoublement de personnalité faisait peur. Son tempérament effrayait même les plus âgés. Raison pour laquelle personne ne s'approchait jamais trop près de lui. Si l'on excepte ses cousins bien sur. Et en l'occurrence deux d'entre eux, s'isolaient de plus en plus l'un avec l'autre. Ce qui résumait ses relations sociales à les observer de loin, restant parfois aux cotés de Momiji et de son éternel sourire

S'ennuyant plus que jamais, car n'ayant plus rien à apprendre dans cette matière, le jeune homme laissa son regard errer vers la cours de l'école. Ne pensant y voir qu'une espace vide de toute vie, il y aperçu la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille d'Ayame. A l'évidence, les deux frères Soma semblaient sur la voie tant espérée de la réconciliation. Si cela pouvait rendre Yuki un peu plus heureux encore.

Observant à nouveau Momiji venant de faire rire la classe entière, professeur compris, Haru se demanda finalement où pouvait être sa place à lui ?

**_Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place_**

**_Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_**

**_J'n'ai pas trop d'amis, regardez en classe_**

**_C'est_****_ pas l'extase, j'ai beaucoup d'espace_**

**_Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire_**

Quand la sonnerie retentit, ce fut une masse informe et disparate de lycéens en tout genre qui s'expulsèrent mutuellement de l'enclos trop étroit qu'était leur lycée.

Restant à distance raisonnable de tout ce monde pour éviter de se transformer de manière inopinée, les Soma progressaient à leur rythme jusqu'à la sortie.

Haru bon dernier, observait à distance Yuki discuter avec son frère venu le chercher. Quoiqu'en guise de discussion le garçon avait plutôt rejeté comme à l'habitude les approches trop franches de son aîné.

Agacé le « prince » du lycée repartait finalement chez lui, aussitôt suivis par Kyo.

A l'évidence, le chat et le rat avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Une preuve de plus que son ami d'enfance s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de lui.

Soupirant devant la disparition de son amour perdu, Haru fit signe à Momiji en pleine conversation avec d'autres élèves qu'il ne l'attendrait pas. Comme chaque fois, il préférait fuir les lieux au plus vite avant que les « mauvais garçons » du lycée ne viennent chercher les conflits en réveillant Black Haru.

Ce n'était décidément pas évident de gérer deux personnalités si opposées que les siennes.

Finalement comme chaque soir, ce fut donc seul et l'âme en peine qu'il reprit avec empressement le chemin de la demeure des Soma. Avec le temps, il réussissait aujourd'hui à s'y rendre sans plus se perdre. On pouvait se moquer, mais pour lui c'était un vrai petit miracle en soit.

**_C'est_****_ pas l'pire, quand la pause arrive_**

**_Je ne suis pas tranquille, il faut que je m'éclipse_**

**_Ou alors, accuser les coups, _**

Ou dehors, il faudra que je coure 

Il passait finalement le portail quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

A l'évidence, il ne s'était pas suffisamment pressé.

Quelle bande allait donc l'agresser cette fois-ci ?

Bien qu'il leur tienne tête plus que facilement à chaque fois, il n'appréciait en aucun cas ces conflits quotidiens.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour être devenu ainsi la cible de leur ennui ?

Dire que tout avait commencé avec le président des élèves qui lui reprochait ses cheveux décolorés.

Etait-ce sa faute si le bœuf de la légende se trouvait bicolore.

Se tournant finalement prêt à frapper, Haru fut surpris de voir son poing retenu sans difficulté par la paume d'une main trop large pour appartenir à un simple adolescent. Relevant la tête, il ne vit qu'un sourire éblouissant.

« - Ayame ?

« - Tu sais que t'es dangereux à accoster ? Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle sans que tu ne répondes et quand je te touche, tu es prêt à me démolir.

« - Désolé.

« - Ca va ?

« - Bien sur. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Pour rien. Dis-moi. Cela te dirait de m'accompagner ? Je voulais prendre un café avec vous tous, les jeunes. Mais Yuki a prit la mouche, Kyo est parti avant que je n'ajoute un mot et Tohru devait finalement rentrer au plus tôt. Il ne reste plus que toi.

« - Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas avec Momiji plutôt ?

« - Je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé là.

Un regard vers le blond et ils virent ce dernier être le centre d'intérêt d'un groupe de garçons tout ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable. N'ayant plus aucune fille à l'horizon, il n'y avait aucun risque pour lui. Et à voir le rire franc franchir ses lèvres, il s'amusait beaucoup. Il avait beau paraître plus jeune que son age, Momiji n'avait vraiment aucune difficulté pour se faire de nombreux amis.

« - Je suis donc ta roue de secours.

« - Black, je t'en prie.

Devant les yeux larmoyant de son aîné, Black Haru disparu, laissant finalement à son alter ego le soin de faire face à cet être exubérant. D'autant plus qu'il se doutait que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux, devait avant tout vouloir lui parler de Yuki. Pour qu'elle autre raison l'inviterait-on de toute manière ? Lasse de cette situation, mais désireux d'aider Aya pour le bien de son meilleur ami, Haru accepta finalement d'un simple hochement de tête.

« - C'est d'accord.

Alors sans plus attendre le serpent le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un café au style coquet et cossu. Nul doute qu'il allait vite être repéré avec ses percing et autres cuirs cloutés dans un tel environnement.

Finalement attablé autour d'un chocolat chaud, Haru écoutait sagement et quelque peu distraitement la conversation.

Ayame était amusé par l'adolescent. Il avait beau avoir fêté ses 17ans, il y avait peu, il restait toujours aussi juvénile sur certaines choses de la vie. A moins que ce ne soit son air perdu qui donne cette sensation. L'observant avec attention, Aya cherchait le moyen de lui venir en aide. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas connaître les sentiments qu'Haru portait pour son frère depuis de nombreuses années. Tout comme il prévoyait facilement que le chat et la souris ne se ferait bientôt plus la guerre. C'était évident pour qui voulait bien voir et accepter ce genre de relation. De ce fait, il ne doutait pas que l'adolescent avait aussi prit conscience d'avoir perdu toutes ses chances auprès de Yuki. Restait à savoir comment on pouvait soigner un chagrin d'amour. Une pratique qu'il méconnaissait totalement.

« - Dis-moi Haru. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

« - Pas faim. Mon chocolat me suffit.

Evidemment dis ainsi, Ayame avait l'air bête.

« - Ma question était d'ordre plus général. Tu n'as pas un désir caché que je pourrais t'aider à réaliser ?

« - Non.

« - Ah…

Non ce n'était vraiment pas gagné d'accomplir sa B.A. avec un ado qui n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien.

« - Ayame. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi inquiet.

« - Inquiet ?

« - Même s'il ne le montre toujours pas, Yuki t'aime vraiment.

« - Pourquoi tu…

Aya ne comprenait pas comment ils étaient arrivés à ce sujet. Il cherchait à trouver un dérivatif au chagrin du garçon et celui-ci le prenait de court en le rassurant lui sur ses chances de retrouver Yuki à ses cotés. Et comme chaque fois que l'on évoquait le sujet sensible du rejet de son petit frère, Aya en perdit le court de ses pensées.

« - Si seulement c'était vrai.

« - Ca l'est Aya. Et ça l'a toujours été. Tu ne le sais pas forcément mais quand il est sorti de cette chambre noire où le gardait Akito, ce fut toujours ton nom qu'il murmurait ou appelait à l'aide dans ses cauchemars.

« - Il refusait pourtant de me voir à cette même époque.

« - C'est de la fierté. Il ne voulait pas te montrer sa faiblesse. Mais au fond de lui, il ne désire qu'une chose, t'avoir à ses cotés.

A cette affirmation, Aya se souvint de cette fin d'après midi, quelques jours plus tôt, où Yuki lui avait enfin dévoilé sa vérité. Epuisé par leur affrontement, l'adolescent c'était ensuite endormi dans ses bras, serrant de toutes ses forces ses vêtements. Un geste inconscient et symbolique qui confirmait en partie les paroles de l'adolescent.

« - J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'étreindre sans qu'il ne me rejette.

« - Pour cela, je te conseille d'éviter d'être trop exubérant quand tu te trouves seul avec lui. Reste toi-même. Calme et attentif. Et tout ira bien.

Voyant finalement Ayame de nouveau optimiste, le sourire présent sur ses lèvres, Hatsuharu en conclue qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. A quoi bon rester quand on n'attendait plus rien de lui ?

Surpris de son départ si précipité, Aya voulu le rattraper pour en comprendre la raison. Mais c'était sans compter sur la serveuse qui venait de s'accrocher à lui pour l'empêcher de partir sans payer leur consommation. Dépité par ce mauvais contre temps, le serpent ne put que voir impuissant l'adolescent s'éloigner d'eux en courant.

**_Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je coure_**

**_Jusqu'au bout_**

# … # … #

Suite à la transformation de Kyo imposé par Kashima sur son fils adoptif, la tension entre le jeune chat et les Soma vivant à ses cotés s'était étonnement abaissée. Honteux de son aspect répugnant pourtant connu de tous, Kyo avait d'abord tenté de s'enfuir loin d'eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Tohru et Yuki qui l'avait très vite retrouvé et poussé à rentrer. Une conversation avec son « père » puis Shigure avait par la suite suffit à le faire définitivement changer d'avis. Il resterait donc chez l'écrivain pour un temps encore indéfini. Jusqu'à la fin de ses études sans aucun doute. Si tous s'en félicitaient, Tohru la première, Haru n'était pas dupe. Yuki n'était en rien étranger à ce revirement de situation. Le chat sauvage n'était devenu chaton que pour le rat. Et cette certitude plus que toute autre avait définitivement brisé les derniers espoirs de son cœur meurtri.

Yuki finalement remit de sa grippe, c'est en petit comité qu'ils s'étaient alors rendu dans une station de ski pour un week-end de détente. Un moyen comme un autre de se changer les idées en profitant d'un éloignement bénéfique de la famille Soma et plus encore de son chef Akito.

Ce soir, Hatori, Ayame et Shigure venaient même de les inviter au restaurant. Mais comme souvent, la fin de soirée un peu arrosée avait dégénéré, les incitant à rentrer finalement dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Haru partageait comme souvent, la sienne avec Momiji.

Les rideaux tirés, on ne pouvait rien percevoir des formes qui les entourait.

Et pourtant lui restait là, les yeux grands ouverts.

Couché sur le dos, il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil.

Les murs de l'hôtel avaient beau être parfaitement insonorisés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passait tout à coté.

Il était persuadé que Yuki se donnerait au chat ce soir.

C'était une évidence.

Pour une première fois, on voulait un maximum d'intimité. Or ce n'était pas possible pour eux de l'obtenir dans la maison de Shigure. Sachant qu'ils n'auraient jamais le courage de prendre une chambre d'hôtel en ville de peur d'y être reconnu, c'était un peu maintenant ou jamais.

Alors comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, Haru les imagina ensembles. Se caressant, s'embrassant, s'aimant avec douceur et passion. Et comme chaque fois, une douleur sourde emplit son cœur.

Il s'était pourtant fait une raison. Mais la raison et les sentiments sont parfois bien difficiles à faire cohabiter.

Soupirant pour la énième fois, Haru se tourna dans le futon pour tenter une nouvelle position.

Alors allongé sur son flan gauche, il observa rêveur la paume de sa main droite.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée il avait fait une chute un peu violente sur l'un des pistes noires.

Ayame le suivant de prêt l'avait de suite aidé à se relever.

Depuis quelque temps, il se surprenait d'ailleurs à voir le jeune homme aux longs cheveux plus que souvent à ses cotés. Pourtant, lui s'éloignait de plus en plus de son frère alors où était son intérêt ?

C'était à croire que le serpent ne l'avait toujours pas constaté.

Quoiqu'il en soit, sentir cette main autour de la sienne et l'étreinte qui en avait suivi, l'avait étrangement perturbé.

Pourquoi avait-il ressentit une telle chaleur dans tout son corps à cet instant ?

Pourquoi les yeux verts pâles de l'homme avaient-ils semblés l'hypnotiser ?

Cette réaction était d'autant plus étrange qu'elle avait déjà eu lieu à de nombreuses reprises les jours précédant.

Quelque part.

Au plus profond de son inconscient, il commençait à apercevoir un noyau de sentiment naître en lui.

Faible et confus, mais pourtant bien réel.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait… ?

Se tournant encore une fois dans l'autre sens, Haru chercha dans la pénombre la forme de Momiji.

L'ouï aux aguets, il murmura le prénom de son ami.

Il avait besoin de confier ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'on l'aide à faire le point sur tout cela.

Mais pour toute réponse, il n'entendit que le son appuyé d'une respiration.

Le petit blond dormait de tout son saoul.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il n'avait cessé de skier et courir la journée durant.

**_Je n'ai plus de souffle, je veux que l'on m'écoute_**

Revenant à sa situation initiale, à savoir allongé sur le dos, Haru pour ne plus penser à ce qu'Ayame faisait naître en lui, décida de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais ce genre de tentative ne faisait que remonter à la surface bon nombre de souvenirs non moins douloureux. Et ces derniers lui assuraient que son rejet perpétuel depuis sa plus petite enfance était en soit une preuve suffisante pour être sûr qu'il ne pouvait se faire que des illusions sur une possible attirance d'Ayame envers lui.

Finalement comme toujours, il confondait amour et amitié. Il s'imaginait aimé alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il était trop lent et stupide pour générer le moindre désir chez quelqu'un. C'était dur à accepter en soit. Mais il y avait tellement pire dans la vie que la solitude qu'il devait se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait et aller de l'avant. Même si ce n'était pas si facile à mettre en œuvre.

Se recroquevillant en position fœtale, l'adolescent n'en trouva pas pour autant le sommeil de la nuit.

**_Plus de doute pour m'en sortir, je dois tenir_**

**_Et construire mon futur_**

**_Partir à la conquête d'une vie moins dure_**

# … # … #

Hatsuharu ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu avoir lieu.

Cela faisait, à présent quelques mois qu'il se confondait dans les sentiments qu'il portait aux deux frères Soma. Et le précédent week-end avait eu lieu l'impensable.

Ayame l'avait embrassé.

Un baiser d'une douceur irréelle.

Une main sur sa nuque, il l'avait attiré à lui dans le onsen 1 avant de capturer ses lèvres pour les sucer avec une délicatesse infinie.

Haru n'était pas totalement néophyte en la matière. Mais face à cet homme il s'était sentit désemparé et totalement incapable de prendre la moindre initiative.

Alors les lèvres sucrées du serpent s'étaient fait insistante avant qu'il ne glisse sa langue pour l'enrouler autour de la sienne.

Haru ignorait combien de secondes, minutes ou d'heures avait duré cet échange.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Ayame venait d'une manière ou d'une autre de repousser quelque peu son frère hors de son cœur. Et cette certitude l'avait étrangement poussé en ce samedi matin à se rendre dans la boutique tenue par l'homme.

Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'il ne s'était pas revu. Aussi, bien qu'il soit curieux de découvrir le lieu où travaillait Ayame, il pouvait bien l'avouer. C'était avant tout son cousin qu'il espérait impatiemment revoir.

Reprenant ses esprits, Haru fit enfin le point sur sa position physique via le plan de ville qu'il regardait avec attention. Relevant les yeux, il était heureux de constater qu'il l'avait bien trouvé en moins de deux heures.

Face à lui, la devanture d'une boutique de prêt à porter.

Alors sans plus attendre, le cœur battant, il ouvrit la porte faisant par la même résonner le bruit scintillant d'une petite clochette.

Aussitôt, une silhouette filiforme toute en volants et dentelles se matérialisa devant lui, un paquet volumineux dans ses mains et un sourire taille XL aux lèvres.

« - Bonjour cheeeeeeeeeer Clientellll……… Haru ?

« - Bonjour.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

N'ayant absolument pas cherché de bonne excuse pouvant expliquer sa visite inopinée, l'adolescent répondit avec toute sa franchise.

« - Aucune idée.

Tout en observant les lieux avec mainte attention.

« - Tu t'es encore perdu ? Tu veux que je t'indique le lieu que tu cherchais avant de tomber ici ?

« - Non, non. Je venais bien te voir.

Ayame avait la sensation de vivre un dialogue de sourd.

« - Je peux t'aider ?

« - Pour ?

« - Je ne sais pas ? Si tu es venu me voir ce n'est pas pour rien, non ?

« - …

Haru semblant réfléchir, Ayame eut une lueur d'espoir.

« - Si.

Vite reperdue

« - Ca me dérange vraiment de te dire ça Haru. Mais j'allais sortir.

« - La pancarte sur la porte indique que c'est ouvert de 10 à 14h et il n'est que 11h.

« - Je le sais bien, mais je dois livrer ces costumes avant midi à l'autre bout de la ville. Ma vendeuse est malade alors je suis dans l'obligation de fermer.

« - Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ?

« - Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne suis pas sûr que tu arrives à destination dans les temps.

« - Je peux tenir la boutique à ta place dans ce cas.

« - Je ne sais pas….

Un peu gêné de laisser le bœuf seul dans un tel lieu, Aya allait refuser. Mais en fait, il n'avait jamais aucun client le samedi alors quel risque prenait-il ? Au pire, il suffirait qu'il prenne commande sur une feuille de papier pour que le client reparte.

« - Ok. Ca marche !

Un peu inquiet de sa propre réponse, Ayame s'en félicita finalement. Dans les yeux du garçon lui faisant face, on ne pouvait que trop voir la joie d'être enfin prit au sérieux. Sa marque de confiance semblait toucher Haru plus que nécessaire et cela seul comptait finalement.

« - Au moindre pépin tu dis que je ne suis pas là et qu'il suffit de revenir lundi, ça marche.

« - hm hm.

Amusé de le voir continuer sa visite des lieux, Ayame n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour enfin sortir.

**_Sûr que c'est pas gagné mais j'assure mes arrières_**

# … # … #

Il était déjà l'heure de fermer la boutique quand Ayame rentra enfin.

Il s'en voulait fortement d'avoir abandonné Hatuharu seul pendant plus de 3h.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur un bavard impénitent pire que lui qui ne le laisserait pas repartir.

Qu'est-ce que le gamin allait penser de son comportement ?

Dire qu'il avait du venir le voir pour parler du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé une semaine plus tôt. Et lui n'y avait même plus pensé quand il l'avait vu. Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot. Le garçon sortait d'une vie sentimentale bouleversée faite de déception. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en ajouter à sa peine en le négligeant de la sorte.

Approchant enfin de sa boutique, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser un couple d'hommes sortir de cette dernière des paquets pleins les bras.

Un peu apeuré, il pressa le pas pour entrer tout aussitôt.

« - Hau !

« - Hum ?

Comme si de rien n'était l'adolescent refermait la caisse enregistreuse avant de plier avec attention un pantalon de cuir pour le ranger à son emplacement.

« - Tu as eu des clients ?

Avec de la chance, les paquets ne venaient pas de chez lui et les deux hommes avaient été gentiment reconduis par le garçon.

« - Quelques-uns.

« - Quelques-uns, comme deux ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Une dizaine ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que soit venu tant de client le seul jour où il n'était pas là !

« - Et comment ça c'est passé ?

« - Normalement. Du moins, je suppose.

Hatsuharu n'étant pas très bavard, Ayame jeta un coup d'œil à la caisse et les tickets produits. C'était incroyable.

« - Tu as vendu tous cela ?

« - Je me suis permis de faire une remise pour l'ensemble en soie. La personne avait déjà choisi beaucoup d'articles.

« - Je confirme. C'était bien la moindre des choses oui.

Voyant Haru récupérer ses affaires pour partir, Ayame se sentit fautif.

« - Attend.

« - C'est l'heure de fermeture. Ca ne sert à rien que je reste plus longtemps.

« - J'insiste. Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - T'avoir laissé là toute la matinée sans pour autant croire que tu pourrais vraiment t'occuper de la boutique.

« - ah.

Voyant l'adolescent regarder sur le coté pour éviter son regard, Ayame en fut peiné. Lui faisait-il peur pour agir de la sorte ? A moins que cela soit sa manière de lui reprocher son ignorance ?

Repoussant sans en prendre conscience Haru vers le comptoir, Ayame, l'obligea avec douceur à le regarder dans les yeux. D'une main sous son menton, il releva donc son visage pâle. Il fallait qu'il lui parle une bonne fois pour toute.

« - Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu me voir, maintenant ?

Devant cette attitude calme et posée qui sciait tant à cet homme si souvent exubérant, Haru en perdit sa voix.

Alors plus efficace que des mots, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la taille de son aîné et déposer sans plus de timidité ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser. Juste l'apposition de leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre. Après quoi, il se laissa redescendre, attendant le verdict à sa réponse qu'il jugeait définitivement claire et dénuée d'ambiguïté.

« - Je vois.

Ayame ne savait très sincèrement plus quoi faire. Dans un instant de folie, il avait embrassé le garçon une semaine plus tôt. Cette réaction était en partie du à Yuki. Son frère lui avait un peu avant confirmé que l'adolescent avait quelques sentiments pour lui. Alors grisé par cette certitude, il s'était laissé aller à son désir présent. Parce qu'à force de côtoyer le boeuf pour trouver un moyen d'adoucir sa peine du à l'éloignement de Yuki, Ayame s'était stupidement un peu trop attaché à ce gamin qui ne demandait jamais rien à personne.

Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient légèrement changé. Il n'était pas moins attiré par le garçon. Bien au contraire. Le voir ainsi devant lui était une souffrance sans fin. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour l'étreindre à l'étouffer. Il avait besoin de contact physique avec les autres pour ce sentir bien. Et les nombreux moments passés avec Haru lui prouvaient chaque fois qu'il était possible d'être en paix à ses cotés, d'établir une relation durable avec lui.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne le repoussait pas comme Yuki. Il acceptait de le sentir proche, ne lui reprochait jamais sa vivacité malgré sa nature particulièrement calme. Cette dernière le reposait tout en lui offrant une écoute infinie. Haru était vraiment un modèle de patience. Au point qu'Ayame en arrivait parfois à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Alors le silence n'était plus que douceur à ses oreilles. Aucun malaise à ne plus entendre de mot.

Il éprouvait aussi de la reconnaissance pour le garçon. Celle de l'avoir toujours aidé à retrouver un lien avec son petit frère sans pour autant trahir la confiance que ce dernier avait en lui. L'adolescent était le meilleur ami qu'il pouvait espérer voir pour Yuki. Toujours présent à ses cotés ou en retrait quand cela était nécessaire. Et ce, souvent au prix de son propre bonheur.

Puis il y avait black Haru. Sa présence était rafraîchissante. Parfois déconcertante aussi. Mais si joyeuse. Ayame aimait à tenir tête à ce jeune révolté de la vie. Le coté agréable du dédoublement de personnalité. L'absence de toute routine. Toujours franc, Hatsuharu ne se compliquait pas la vie avec des phrases toutes faites ou des pensées commerciales. Non. Définitivement. Vivre à ses cotés était vraiment agréable. D'autant plus quand l'adolescent se mettait enfin à parler, exprimait ses goûts ou se laissait subitement allé à rêver sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce coté rêveur était attachant. Mais son corps tout en muscle et son look bien opposé à son caractère était tout simplement craquant.

Alors oui, avec le temps et les rencontres de plus en plus fréquentes trop proche de rendez-vous que de simples entrevues fortuites l'avaient doucement mais bien sûrement séduit. Au point que depuis la nuit passée avec Shigure et Hatori à la montagne, il n'avait plus touché aucun autre homme. Comme dans une étrange volonté de se garder pour lui.

Nul doute que pour avoir un tel comportement, il était bel et bien désespérément atteint par les flèches de cupidon. Malheureusement, l'être aimé ne lui était pas accessible. Il existait une frontière d'importance qui les séparait. Haru était encore mineur et lui bien plus âgé que le bœuf. Et cela, rien au monde ne pouvait y remédier.

Pourtant à cet instant, face aux yeux déçus de l'adolescent qui criait sans un mot qu'il savait bien s'être encore fait des idées d'un rien et qu'il regrettait son geste d'approche, Ayame ne pu que céder à ses pulsions.

Sans laisser le temps à Hatsuharu de réagir, il le saisit par la taille pour le poser avec impatience sur le comptoir et ainsi se coller à lui pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion qu'il n'en avait jusqu'alors mit dans un baiser.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Ce n'était pas moral.

Ce ne serait de plus jamais accepté par Akito.

Mais peu importait.

C'était trop dur de laisser croire à Haru qu'il n'était rien alors qu'il l'aimait réellement et ce depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

A l'évidence, enfin satisfait, Haru laissait échapper de petits gémissements. Un léger son qui ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus la faim d'Ayame à son égard. Toutefois désireux de le laisser respirer, l'homme se détacha finalement suite à de nombreuses minutes. Léchant un peu plus la lèvre supérieure de son cadet, ses mains toujours posées sur les reins du garçon se glissaient à présent sous la chemise de ce dernier pour quelques doues caresses. Loin de s'en plaindre, Haru s'approchait à nouveau de lui, ne désirant en aucun cas, cesser leurs baisers. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour bloquer son aîné de ses jambes, afin de l'empêcher de s'éloigner un peu plus. Une situation qui ne faisait qu'amplifier les frottements de leurs deux corps.

« - Haru, calme-toi.

Face au manque d'abandon d'Ayame dans ses baisers, l'adolescent se contenta de nicher son visage dans le cou du serpent pour y imprimer sa marque.

Semblant alors incapable de mettre un terme à leur rapprochement, Ayame luttait douloureusement pour se retenir de le prendre là, tout de suite, sans plus penser à rien. Mais il ne devait surtout pas. Aussi, s'arrachant littéralement de la prise du jeune homme, Aya mains posées à plat de chaque coté du garçon, tenta de retrouver une partie de son souffle. Ils allaient trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

« - Ca ne va pas ?

« - Non. Ca ne va pas Haru.

A l'ombre fugace de crainte voilant les yeux noirs, Aya poursuivit tout aussitôt les raisons de son soudain recul.

« - Non seulement la boutique n'est pas un lieu pour cela … du moins tant que la porte d'entrée n'est pas consciencieusement fermée. Mais je te rappelle accessoirement que je suis bien plus âgé que toi !

« - Et ?

« - Et tu ne dois pas t'offrir aussi facilement à qui que ce soit et ce même si tu l'aimes un peu.

« - Offrir quoi ?

Gémissant de frustration, Aya tenta de s'exprimer plus clairement. Il ne devait pas oublier que le jeu de la subtilité était inutile avec Haru qui ne comprenait jamais rien à rien. Encore un trait absolument adorable en règle générale mais qui en cette situation lui aurait monté le feu aux joues, s'il n'était pas aussi dépravé. N'élevant en rien la voix, il s'enquit donc avec patience d'expliciter sa remarque.

« - Ta virginité. Tu te dois de te garder pour une femme ou un homme bien que tu aimeras vraiment et avec qui tu pourras construire quelque chose de beau et de durable.

« - Ah.

Relevant ses yeux qui observaient jusqu'alors ses jolis pieds, Aya fit à nouveau face au gamin si inconscient de ses actes. Mais comment ne pas s'attendrire devant la moue d'ennui qu'il lui offrait alors. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« - Aya ?

« - Oui.

« - Si je ne l'ai plus alors ce que tu viens de dire ne compte plus ? On peut donc reprendre où nous en étions ?

« - Comment cela tu l'as plus ?

« - Non.

Aya s'inquiéta subitement. Akito s'en était-il aussi pris au Bœuf. Serrant les poings de haine, il retenait difficilement sa colère. Combien de vie allait-il encore détruire leur chef de famille ?

« - C'est Akito ?

« - Non.

« - Alors qui ?

« - Je ne sais plus.

Etait-il seulement possible, tout rêveur puisse-t-on être, d'oublier la première personne avec laquelle vous faisiez l'amour ? Ayame aurait juré que non. Mais devant le regard impassible d'Haru, il commençait à envisager que si.

« - Comment ? … Je veux dire avec qui ? Enfin non quand... ?

« - Je ne sais plus.

« - Fais un effort, tu veux !

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué mais Aya était choqué de sa découverte. Lui qui craignait depuis le départ de pervertir le gamin, de le salir en lui imposant des rapports trop précoces.

« - J'attends.

A l'évidence, ses confidences n'étaient pas très bien perçues par le serpent. Face à cela, Haru n'osait plus rien dire. Pensant que le silence pourrait le sauver, il n'en fut rien. Ayame attendait toujours, bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« - Je...

« - Tu… ?

« - Il y a deux ans.

« - DEUX ans …

Se calmant tout aussitôt, Aya respira doucement. Il ne devait pas crier. Surtout pas. Car étrangement, il redoutait vraiment qu'il existe une explication effrayante à cette vérité. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait blesser le bœuf par une réaction trop hâtive.

« - Puisque la mémoire te revient. Qui était-ce ?

« - En quoi est-ce important ?

« - Ca l'est pour moi.

Voulant éviter de parler, Haru tenta bien d'embrasser à nouveau Aya pour détourner l'attention, mais ce dernier le lui refusa d'un recul net de sa personne.

« - Haru. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mal placée de ma part. Tu te doute que moi aussi j'ai déjà eu de nombreux amants avant toi et depuis assez jeune. Mais je tiens à savoir.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que tout ce qui te touche est important à mes yeux. Je veux être sur que personne ne t'a fait du mal.

Se mordant les lèvres, Haru détourna le regard.

« - J'ignore vraiment qui c'était. Il ne s'agissait que d'hommes rencontrés dans la rue.

« - D'hommes…. dans la rue ?

Devant les yeux baissés de honte, Ayame eu peur de comprendre.

« - Tu… tu t'es prostitué ?

Un mouvement de tête nia l'information.

« - Je n'ai jamais reçu d'argent.

Sentant à cette réponse que la voix se cassait par la peine, Aya s'approcha à nouveau pour prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras. Soudain amorphe, ce dernier ne réagit pas au retour de son corps près de lui.

« - Pourquoi alors ?

Doucement Haru se laissa aller contre le torse de son aîné. Black Haru étonnement absent, il avait soudain envie de pleurer. Pourtant pas une seule goutte n'était visible dans ses yeux.

« - Dis-le-moi…. S'il te plait.

Ayame n'avait que chuchoté sa demande serrant un peu plus fort encore le jeune homme contre lui.

« - Je voulais savoir comment c'était…

« - Le sexe ? Si t'étais si curieux pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avec d'autres ados de ton age comme tout le monde ?

A nouveau le visage enfoui dans sa veste chinoise nia l'information, d'un simple mouvement.

Si ce n'était pas ça alors quoi ?

Plus que surpris par cet inattendu abandon dont Haru faisait preuve dans ses bras, Ayame chercha la solution de l'énigme, tout en caressant par automatisme les cheveux du garçon en un geste de réconfort. Repensant à leur passé commun, le serpent se maudit d'avoir été si longuement absent auprès des plus jeunes durant sa propre adolescence.

En cherchant bien, il se souvenait quand même que le bœuf n'avait jamais été aimé. Un peu à l'instar du chat mais pour une toute autre raison. Ils le prenaient tous à l'époque pour un enfant attardé et stupide parce qu'il était lent. Pourtant Hatori lui avait avoué qu'il possédait le QI d'un génie. Alors était-il possible qu'avec ce perpétuel rejet enfant et sa relation restée à jamais inaboutie avec Yuki, il se soit imaginé….

« - Haru ?

Relevant avec insistance le visage du garçon, Aya le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Tu recherchais l'amour dans leur bras ? Tu voulais savoir ce que cela faisait d'être aimé d'amour ? C'est ça ?

Le sentant à nouveau détourner son regard. Ayame sut qu'il avait trouvé cette fois-ci.

Alors à nouveau, il l'étreignit avec force tout en le traitant d'idiot. L'amour et le désir n'avaient vraiment rien à voir l'un avec l'autre et le gamin avait bien du s'en rendre compte avec ses mauvaises expériences.

Un ajout de déception dans le cœur du boeuf.

Ses mains toujours perdues dans ses cheveux gris, Aya le sentit finalement s'écarter de lui-même.

Surpris de sa réaction, Haru lui quémandait un baiser. Alors sans plus tarder, l'homme le lui offrit avant que le bruit de la cloche de l'entrée ne les sorte subitement de leur bulle.

Les voix entendues laissaient facilement deviner qui n'allait plus tarder à entrer. Yuki et Tohru en grande conversation venaient juste de s'arrêter en travers de la porte pour finir leur discussion animée.

Profitant de leur inattention, Haru se laissa glisser du comptoir, attrapa sans un mot sa veste et partit dans l'arrière boutique. Aya fixant jusqu'alors les nouveaux venus, n'avait donc pas eu le temps de se retourner vers lui qu'il n'était déjà plus là.

Devinant sans mal qu'il ne souhaitait voir personne après ses confidences. Et sachant que la boutique n'était pas si grande pour se cacher, le serpent accueillit ses visiteurs hebdomadaires au plus vite.

Les invitant à s'installer le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il faisait jusqu'alors, Ayame se pressa de retourner en arrière boutique y retrouver Haru.

Mais la porte arrière, laissée entrouverte lui confirma qu'il ne l'y avait pas attendu.

Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, Aya ne sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Rester profiter de son frère qui acceptait enfin de le voir chaque samedi à la fermeture de sa boutique ? Ou parcourir la ville pour y retrouver Haru et lui assurer qu'il n'avait plus à offrir gratuitement son corps a de parfaits inconnus pour ressentir l'espace d'un instant, qu'il était bien vivant et désiré ?

Jugeant que tout adolescent aurait aimé rester un peu seul pour faire le point suite à pareils aveux, Ayame referma finalement sa porte, priant le ciel pour qu'il n'ait pas fait le mauvais choix.

A seulement quelques mètres de là, Haru courrait à en perdre haleine. Ne désirant plus qu'une chose : fuir les lieux au plus vite. Il était venu voir Ayame sans trop savoir pourquoi et repartait avec le goût acre du regret de lui en avoir trop dit. Pour qui allait-il le prendre après ça ? Un moins que rien. Un déchet qui n'hésitait pas à s'offrir au premier inconnu qui l'acceptait dans un lit d'hôtel ?

Yuki lui-même n'en avait jamais rien su.

Personne ne pouvait se douter que ses perditions en ville duraient parfois si longtemps pour cette unique raison.

Personne.

**_Pour connaître l'amour et le monde_**

**_Il faudra que je coure_**

Ne sachant pas où aller, Haru se rendit par automatisme jusqu'à la maison de Shigure.

Rentrer à la demeure des Soma serait trop dur à cet instant. Il y aurait croisé Akito et ne le désirait pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait voir personne. Yuki aurait été là, alors peut-être. Mais l'ayant vu entrer dans la boutique d'Ayame, son retour n'aurait pas lieu avant un bon moment.

Restant donc en retrait, il s'installa à quelques mètres de la maison.

Adossé à un arbre, il pourrait ainsi voir Yuki rentrer et peut-être. Oui, peut-être que son frère le raccompagnerait.

Il voulait tant parler à cet instant. Tant se confer.

Mais comme toujours, il n'y avait personne pour lui.

Lasse, l'adolescent se laissa aller aux souvenirs quand il sentit une petite chose près de lui.

Un petit rongeur semblait se mouvoir contre sa main droite, en une étrange caresse.

Souhaitant lui en offrir une à son tour, Haru approcha sa main pour voir l'animal le fuir tout aussitôt.

Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si seul.

En tout cas, il voulait plus que tout, y croire.

Fermant les yeux, il tacha de faire le point sur sa courte vie.

Peut-être était-il enfin temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Après tout, Ayame ne l'avait pas mis dehors. C'était lui qui s'était enfuis en courant à toute jambe.

Réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, l'adolescent s'endormi tout simplement

**_Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je coure_**

**_Jusqu'au bout_**

# … # … #

Ayame avait passé un très bon moment en compagnie de son petit frère.

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, Tohru les avaient abandonnés. Officiellement pour revoir ses amies qui l'avait invité à la dernière minute au cinéma. Mais ni lui, ni Yuki n'était dupe.

Elle venait de faire-là, le premier pas pour les pousser à se voir enfin seuls.

Toute l'après midi, ils avaient donc pu discuter sans plus de témoin.

Ayame s'était alors attaché à rester le plus sobre possible.

Une lutte sans merci contre sa propre nature qui n'était pas si facile.

Mais il devait tenir pour reconquérir son frère.

Celui-ci finalement conscient de ses efforts lui avait subitement avoué qu'il n'était plus nécessaire qu'il fasse autant attention. Aussi honteux et inconvenant soit-il à ses yeux, il apprendrait à son tour à l'accepter comme il était. Une volonté qui avait donné les larmes aux yeux de l'aîné.

Alors emprunt d'une confiance renouvelée, Ayame s'était mit à parler de son problème de conscience face à ses sentiments pour Haru. Avait-il le droit de poser ses mains sur un adolescent qui avait un an de moins que son petit frère ? Ce n'était que huit ans certes. Peu de chose quand deux personnes sont déjà adultes. Mais à cet instant, cela lui semblait tellement trop.

« - Haru est plus adulte et mature que tu ne le crois.

« - Non, je le sais déjà.

« - Alors pourquoi, tu hésites tant ?

« - Je…

Observant avec attention son frère, presque déjà un homme, le serpent n'avait finalement pas répondu. Depuis le départ il se cherchait des excuses pour ne pas faire de vrai choix. Et il pouvait bien lui avouer la véritable raison. Il avait peur. Peur de ce que tout cela signifierait pour lui. Son avenir. Leur avenir….

Alors finalement, ils étaient rentrés ensembles chez Shigure. Il avait besoin de faire une dernière chose avant de retrouver le bœuf et lui présenter clairement et définitivement ses sentiments et ses aspirations. Il devait parler à Shigure ainsi qu'à Hatori avant toute chose.

Laissant son frère monter à l'étage rejoindre sans aucun doute un certain chat, il rejoignit lui, la chambre à coucher de l'écrivain. Le temps venant de se couvrir, si le chat devait bougonner dans son coin de mal être, l'auteur lui devait être plongé en pleine rédaction de ses romans à l'eau de rose.

Quoique à la porte à l'évidence fermée à clef, il n'en était peut-être rien.

Tapant quelques coups, il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir le chien lui ouvrir, les cheveux en pagaille et son inséparable yukatta d'intérieur. Voyant la mine déconfite d'Ayame, Shigure l'entraîna aussitôt dans le salon avant d'aller chercher deux tasses de thé. A l'évidence son amant avait besoin de parler. Et connaissant ses récents élans de tendresse envers le bœuf, il n'était pas dur d'en déduire que ce sujet sera sans aucun doute évoqué.

Après avoir posé les tasses en grés sur la table basse, Shigure se glissa derrière Ayame repoussant délicatement sa longue chevelure sur l'une des épaules du jeune homme.

« - Nous t'avons attendu hier soir.

« - J'avais à faire

« - C'est ce qu'on a remarqué.

« - Je… je crois que c'est fini

« - Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

Posant sa question, Shigure embrassa délicatement la peau fine du cou de son amant. Un lieu qu'il savait particulièrement sensible chez lui. Il était d'ailleurs bien étrange d'y trouver un suçon alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines.

« - Nous.

« - Nous ?

A la confirmation d'un mouvement de tête, Shigure s'écarta légèrement de son compagnon. S'il avait bien compris qu'Ayame débutait une relation toute nouvelle avec l'un des leurs, il ne pensait pas que cela irait si vite aussi loin.

« - C'en est à ce point ?

« - Plus encore, j'en ai peur.

« - Je… Tu l'aimes ?

A nouveau ce ne fut qu'un léger hochement de tête qui lui répondit. Gardant les yeux rivés sur le tatami du sol, Aya semblait en être plus peiné qu'heureux. Une réaction que le chien refusa avec force. Le poussant à le regarder en relevant le visage pâle de son ancien amant, Shigure lui sourit avec confiance.

« - Alors n'hésites pas et offres-toi le bonheur que tu mérites. Nous te soutiendrons dans ton choix, quoiqu'il arrive.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher et ignorant jusqu'alors sa présence, Ayame fut surpris de sentir à cet instant les bras d'Hatori entourer sa taille. Lui aussi était en yukata. Et à voir enfin leurs ceintures mal nouées. Il n'avait plus vraiment de doute sur la nature de leur occupation avant qu'il n'arrive.

« - Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

« - Anta baka

Plus que mal à l'aise et tout aussi triste de mettre ainsi fin à cette relation si longue et bienheureuse qu'ils avaient partagé tous les trois, Ayame se sentit entouré des bras puissants de ses deux compagnons pour une étreinte pleine d'amour. Ils acceptaient son choix et semblaient en être heureux pour lui. Et finalement, il n'avait jamais douté de leur réaction. Tout comme il savait que son départ ne bouleverserait pas le couple à présent formé par Shigure et Hatori. Une certitude qui le rassurait. Ces deux-là allaient si bien ensembles.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ayame se laissait aller dans l'étreinte offerte quand il sentit les lèvres de Shigure venir aux siennes. Alors ils échangèrent un dernier baiser. Profond, passionné, tout simplement adulte. Il put à peine reprendre sa respiration qu'Hatori happait à son tour les lèvres déjà rougies par le premier échange. Alors enfin, ils s'éloignèrent les uns des autres dans une dernière caresse.

Nul besoin d'autres mots, ni autres gestes pour faire leurs adieux. Non. Il n'en avait aucun besoin.

Leur relation, leur amour mutuel, allait bien au-delà de ces échanges corporels, de ces nuits de sexe.

Ils étaient juste unis par un passé commun qui faisait d'eux des êtres plus proches les uns des autres que tous les amants du monde.

Heureux de cette finalité, enfin prêt à se donner à cœur perdu dans la nouvelle relation qu'il avait choisi malgré l'écart d'age existant entre lui et l'élu de son cœur, Ayame s'écarta définitivement des deux hommes. Sur son visage on pouvait lire toute sa joie. Il ne regrettait pas son choix et cela seul comptait pour ses amis.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre sans plus attendre l'adolescent, Ayame se figea de stupeur.

Ce qui était devant eux n'était en rien prévu.

Haru devant la porte coulissante du salon les observait, ses yeux grands ouverts de stupeur. Ou plutôt d'une certitude. Comme si tout cela n'était pas si surprenant ! Même normal. Qui pouvait en vouloir à Ayame de préférer ces deux hommes matures, beaux et intelligents à lui-même ?

Alors avant qu'Ayame ne puisse faire un pas vers lui ou même lui dire un mot pour réfuter ce qu'il venait de voir, Hatsuharu s'enfui en courant de la maison. A quoi bon lutter quand tout est déjà perdu ? N'avait-il pas déjà agit de même avec Yuki en vain ?

« - Haru ! 2

« - K'so ! 3

« - Je… 4

« - Va vite le rejoindre Aya.

« - Mais il a du croire que…

Ne voulant pas que son ancien amant perde tout espoir aussi subitement, Shigure prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Dis-lui tout Aya. Ne lui cache rien. On a confiance en vous. Alors va le rattraper et explique-lui avant de lui faire une déclaration en bon et du forme ! C'est compris ?

Totalement paniqué, Aya hocha la tête en un signe d'acquiescement. Une dernière recherche d'accord dans le regard d'Hatori qui lui souriait avec confiance et il se précipita enfin dehors.

**_Pour connaître le monde et l'amour_**

**_Il faudra que je coure tous les jours_**

Resté dans le salon, le romancier perdit tout son optimisme.

« - On le fait exprès ou quoi ? J'ai la sensation que nous lui brisons son bonheur à chaque fois.

« - Ne dit pas ca.

Hatori avait toujours su que Shigure s'en voulait pour la relation existant entre Ayame et son frère. C'était lui qui avait frappé le serpent pour l'empêcher de les suivre le jour de la libération de Yuki. Depuis lors, il ne se pardonnait pas sa faute. Sans cette décision prise arbitrairement, les deux frères seraient soudés.

Hatori avait beau lui affirmer qu'il n'en savait rien, lui en restait persuadé.

**_J'voudrais m'arrêter_**

**_J'peux plus respirer _**

Courant à perdre Haleine, Aya aperçu finalement l'adolescent non loin de la maison.

Ce dernier observait les arbres avec angoisse. A l'évidence, dans la panique de sa fuite il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Une mésaventure qui leur serait profitable pour une fois.

« - Haru.

Un peu plus figé à l'annonce de son nom, le bœuf ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas. Pas voir les yeux de celui qu'il aimait le rejeter. Au moins Yuki ne lui avait jamais donné de faux espoirs. Là c'était pire. Parce que l'espace d'un instant, il y avait cru. Cru qu'il était enfin possible qu'on l'accepte.

Affichant les signes d'une nouvelle fuite, la voix d'Ayame se fit forte pour le stopper à nouveau.

« - S'il te plait Haru. Ecoute-moi avant de t'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de t'y voir errer pendant trois jours.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

« - Haru…

Sachant pertinemment à quoi devait penser l'adolescent, Ayame tenta de son mieux d'expliquer la nature exacte de sa relation avec Shigure et Hatori. Mais si la vivre ne lui posait pas de problème éthique et morale, l'expliciter n'était finalement pas si simple.

« - Je suis venu pour que tout cela s'arrête … officiellement, dirons-nous. Parce que ça fait déjà quelques temps que je ne les revoie plus pour ca.

« - Ce qui signifie ?

« - Laisse-toi une chance de trouver un peu de bonheur Haru. J'ai l'air collant comme ca. Yuki dirait que je suis pire qu'une sangsue. Mais je promets de ne pas être trop envahissant. Je saurais te prouver mon affection. Et dans le futur, je te laisserais m'échapper le moment venu.

« - Et si je ne veux pas ?

« - Tu ne veux plus… Me voir avec eux t'a définitivement dégoûté de moi ?

Ayame aurait du s'en douter. Après tout, lui aussi semblait maudit dans ses relations avec les autres. Il se savait étouffant avec les autres. Raison pour laquelle être trois n'avait jamais été de trop avec Hatori et Shigure. Car quand l'un n'en pouvait plus, il pouvait toujours s'attacher à l'autre. Haru semblait lui, avoir besoin plus que tout autre de ce trop plein de présence. Aya n'en doutait plus à présent. Ils pouvaient donc se compléter. Lui, offrir tout l'amour qu'il désirait tant exprimer et Haru recevoir enfin celui qu'il méritait. Mais s'il ne leur laissait pas une chance d'essayer, à quoi bon y croire ?

« - Non. Si je ne veux pas partir dans le futur ? Si je ne veux pas te quitter, qu'est-ce qui adviendra ?

« - Alors je serais heureux de pouvoir te garder pour moi seul le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne si étouffant que tu ne voudras plus de moi. Et si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, tu devras t'occuper de moi jusqu'à mes vieux jours.

Face à cette déclaration, Haru se sentit soulagé d'un poids sans fond. Il comprenait que l'homme est eu une vie avant lui. Il acceptait son passé sans hésiter, si lui-même acceptait le sien pas moins glorieux. Il n'attendait donc plus qu'un geste consolidant toutes ces belles paroles. Mais Ayame ne venait toujours pas à lui. Pourquoi ? N'était-il pas suffisamment clair. N'avait-il pas compris qu'il était prêt ?

« - Une dernière chose Haru. Je te présente mes excuses…

Se tournant finalement vers son aîné pour pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras et espérer y récolter un baiser, le jeune homme ne su cacher sa surprise.

« - …Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te montrer comme je t'aime.

Devant lui. A terre. Se trouvait au centre d'une masse de vêtements un serpent qui baissait sa tête ou tout du moins l'avant de son corps en signe de repentir.

« - En courant après toi, j'ai oublié mon manteau. La température ayant chuté avec le vent, je me suis transformé depuis le début de notre discussion.

Finalement amusé, Haru s'accroupit jusqu'à l'animal. Mais très vite l'inquiétude prit le pas sur tout le reste. Le serpent semblait s'endormir sous la morsure du froid.

« - Ca va ?

« - J'ai froid.

Attendrit, Hatsuharu lui fit signe d'approcher. Alors il le laissa venir se glisser sous sa chemise. Serpentant autour de son torse, Aya remonta jusqu'à déposer sa tête sur l'épaule droite du garçon. Alors Haru prit ses vêtements et le ramena chez Shigure. Enfin, le souhaita…

« - Faut aller de quel coté ?

« - Tout droit Haru, tu n'as jamais quitté le chemin principal liant la maison à l'avenue.

« - Ah.

Reprenant son chemin, Ayame profita de leur subite intimité pour lui murmurer une litanie de mots doux à son oreille. Si sa forme ne permettait pas de faire quoique ce soit, elle lui donnait en revanche la capacité de susurrer ses pensées les plus coquines. Ce qui ne manqua pas de recouvrir d'une infinie de frisson le corps du bœuf.

**_Dans ce monde parmi vous_**

# … # … #

Finalement, ils étaient rentrés sans plus de soucis jusque chez Shigure. Ils y avaient d'ailleurs passé la soirée puis la nuit. Une première nuit partagée où Ayame avait établit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que les baisers. Le serpent voulait qu'ils prennent leur temps.

Après quoi, dés le lendemain Aya prit pour habitude de venir chercher l'adolescent à son lycée pour passer un peu de temps à ses cotés. Le vendredi soir, Haru prit celui de s'imposer chez son amant chaque week-end. Un moyen simple, discret et surtout plus intime de pouvoir ainsi faire un peu plus connaissance. A leur rythme. Le samedi venu, c'était avec un plaisir non feint qu'Ayame laissait depuis au jeune homme le soin de jouer les vendeurs.

Aujourd'hui, un mois après leur mise en couple, Ayame ne se lassait toujours pas de regarder son compagnon travailler. L'adolescent, naturellement doué, le serpent se prenait à souhaiter qu'il accepte dans un futur proche de tenir cette boutique avec lui. Peut-être pourrait-il même faire une école de commerce après son lycée ? A l'aise quel que soit le client et la nature souvent étrange de leur demande, Haru portait ce matin-là, à sa plus grande fierté, l'une de ses nouvelles créations.

Raison pour laquelle il ne cessait plus de l'admirer. C'était un ensemble de cuir lui collant littéralement à la peau. La coupe n'avait en soit, rien d'indécent, si l'on exceptait la taille basse du pantalon. Mais la succession de ceintures cloutées et autres bracelets recouvrant ses bras nus, donnait au garçon un air dur et adulte qui sciait à merveille à Black Haru.

Ce dernier s'occupait à l'instant d'un client agaçant et à bout de patience n'allait plus tarder à le frapper. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas inquiétant. Car l'homme, à l'évidence grand connaisseur en la matière, ne semblait qu'attendre cela. Ce fut donc par pure jalousie et non par peur de perdre un client qu'Ayame mit brutalement fin à la commande.

« - On note tout cela et je vous rappelle dans la semaine.

Appréciant peu cette interférence, l'homme entre deux ages se fit pourtant gentiment mettre à la porte.

Refermant alors cette dernière à clef, Ayame s'y adossa quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait finalement fait une erreur en offrant cette tenue fabriquée de ces mains à son compagnon. Car cela devenait trop dur de rester en sa présence plus longtemps sans en mourir de frustration.

« - Pourquoi t'as fermé ? Il reste encore une demi-heure avant la fermeture ?

« - Parce qu'on ferme plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

« - Non.

N'ayant pas besoin de plus, Haru redevenu « normal » repartit dans le rangement de la nouvelle collection, « soubrette pour homme ».

Ayame, lui, se félicitait d'avoir reconduit les visites de son frère à 15h passé et non plus juste après fermeture de sa boutique. Cela lui laissait amplement le temps nécessaire. Peut-être même que pour une fois, il pourrait lui téléphoner pour annuler tout simplement.

S'approchant finalement du corps parfait qui ne cessait de gigoter sous son nez depuis le matin, Ayame glissa ses mains sur le ventre dénudé avant de le serrer à l'étouffer. Enlevant alors le collier clouté entourant depuis le matin le cou fin de l'adolescent, il put enfin atteindre la peau douce et veloutée.

« - Je croyais que la boutique n'était pas un lieu pour cela ?

« - J'ai dis quand la porte est ouverte.

« - Et ?

« - Et je l'ai fermé.

Ayant à l'évidence comprit ce sous-entendu, Haru se retourna aussitôt pour obtenir, enfin, ce qu'il attendait depuis déjà un long mois.

Finalement, Yuki avait raison, il lui avait suffit de se laisser convaincre de porter l'une de ses tenues étranges pour qu'Ayame cède enfin à la passion de la chair.

Amusant comme les deux frères pouvaient si bien se connaître finalement.

Alors qu'Ayame l'allongeait à présent sur la table de présentation du modèle « infirmière avec accessoires », Haru se demanda si Kyo devait aussi s'habiller de la sorte pour séduire le rat…

FIN 

1 onsen source chaude.

2 c'est hatori qui parle

3 Là c'est Shigure.

4 et le bêtifiant ; Ayame ;p

Bon, j'ai peur que vous preniez tous Aya et Haru totalement OOC dans cette OS. Mais étonnement, j'aime bien les voir plus sérieux qu'ils n'apparaissent dans l'anime. Tout comme je m'imagine bien Haru se faire embarquer par tous les pervers de leur ville sans trop donner l'air de savoir ce qu'il leur laisse faire alors qu'il n'en est finalement rien ''

Bref, désolé pour cette vision très personnelle des persos qui ne plaira sûrement pas à tout le monde '' Sur ce, je vais ENFIN pouvoir passer à mes OS sur Gundam avant d'enfin attaquer mes longues fics à chapitre. J'avance au rythme d'une tortue mais j'avance Ca fait plaisir au moral v (A moins que ce ne soit le retour du soleil lol '')

mimi yuy


End file.
